


Revelations in the Dark

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: In which Kiriya Kujo finally takes his boyfriend Emu Hojo home for a night of sex, attempts to tell himself that he has not fallen in love with Emu, and comes around to realizing it may be too late to tell himself something like that.





	Revelations in the Dark

Bringing Emu Hojo home sends a thrill of uncertainty and anticipation down Kiriya Kujo’s spine that he can’t remember having felt for a long time. He has charm, he has charisma, and he can land almost anyone he wants given he has a nice time to get around to sweet talking, but Emu… Is different. Kiriya has never met anyone like Emu in his entire life.

It might be more accurate to say his attitude toward life and people tended to repel natural sources of happiness and sunshine and optimism, to be fair. His love ‘em and leave ‘em philosophy that had kept him out of relationships for the better part of the last five years had caused more than its fair share of misunderstandings even though Kiriya always does his best to make his intentions clear from the get-go so no one can say they didn’t understand later.

Emu is different. When Kiriya had initially met him at the hospital— a promising student with a bright future ahead of him if his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him— he’d been attracted to him. Who couldn’t be, with that smile and those bright eyes and that adorable little voice?

“This is your apartment building?” Emu tilts his head back, then grins. “It’s so nice!”

What started as drinks and should have amounted to a night of sex that would be enough for Kiriya to turn his eyes elsewhere had instead led to talking and giggling on Emu’s part and far too many shared kisses. Kiriya has always taken the utmost care to appear casual, but once he’d tasted the sweetness of Emu’s lips, he couldn’t stop coming back for more and more.

“Well, doctors make good money, y’know,” Kiriya says, flashing him a smile in the darkness.

By his own rules, Kiriya does not date. He does drinks and sees if he has enough time to seal the deal because drinks can be passed off as a stepping stone to sex. But Emu had called him the next day to check on him, and Kiriya found himself asking the student out for dinner.

There have been multiple dinner dates since then. And lunch dates, and movie dates, and nights where Kiriya picked Emu up from his apartment and just took him out on a night drive through the city or on some back country roads. There have been more shared kisses than he can count, and he can’t even blame Emu for those because he’s initiated his fair share of them when Emu smiles or takes him by the hand or lays his head against Kiriya’s shoulder to get closer to him.

Like now. As he fishes his keys out of his back pocket and flips through them in the darkness, Emu wraps his arms around one of Kiriya’s loosely enough to not disturb his search and rests his head against Kiriya’s shoulder. He’s unfairly taller than Kiriya is— most people are, a constant pain in the ass— but there’s something almost sweet about the way Emu will make himself a little smaller like this. He’s soft around all of his edges, and though Kiriya has never felt any special attraction to anyone before, he finds himself wanting to protect the smile he can half-see in the dark.

For anyone else, this would have been a sign that things were going to get serious and that serious discussions needed to be had. For Kiriya… He doesn’t know what this means, but Emu had asked him if he was ever going to bring him back to his apartment, and Kiriya has found it difficult to tell Emu no in most situations. There’s just something about the little gleam of excitement in his eyes when Kiriya gives him what he wants, and he doesn’t want to think too hard about how he just wants to give Emu anything he has the power to give him.

He finds the key and unlocks the front door, reaching past Emu to flip on the light just inside the apartment so the interior glows softly as they step inside. It settles beautifully on Emu’s soft features, the shadows on his lips and cast by his gorgeous bone structure making him look almost ethereal. Kiriya’s tongue is heavy in his mouth as he watches Emu shrug out of  _ his _ leather jacket. Kiriya never lets anyone touch it, but Emu said he had been cold, and Kiriya just gave it to him.

“You have a lovely apartment!” Emu smiles brightly at him before hanging the jacket up on the coat rack, looking to Kiriya for permission before taking off further into the space. He doesn’t touch anything, but he certainly looks at the pictures hung up on the walls, his leg brushing against the couch as he walks around it, cocking his head at the slew of racing trophies on their own shelf.

Bringing someone back to his apartment has always meant sex for Kiriya, and he knows it means that now, too. He knows Emu asked for this because he wants Kiriya to take him, to stop the endless teasing that encapsulates most of their more heated make-out sessions, where Kiriya’s hands have roamed only over the top of clothing, never beneath, never trying to push it farther than Emu was allowing it to go. But comparing Emu to his various conquests over the years feels disingenuous and wrong, and never in his life would he have dreamed of spending months with someone before bringing them here, taking them back to his bedroom.

The fact he didn’t sweep Emu down the hallway immediately says more about this than Kiriya wants to think about, as well. No one has expressed interest in his apartment before, not like Emu is doing now, and Kiriya has never given them the chance to try. Now, though, he simply hangs his keys up and toes out of his boots, watching Emu wander around the room with a faint smile.

“Do you want the grand tour, or just the bedroom tour? I can always show you around in the morning, you know.” He lets his voice drop, lets it become soft and velvety and teasing.

When Emu spins around to look at him, Kiriya can just faintly see the stain of a blush beneath his skin, Emu’s fingers twisting in the bottom of his shirt. He’d dressed up for tonight’s date, probably as much as he can being a student with limited funds, but the simple violet button-up and black slacks compliments him so well. Kiriya wonders if anyone has ever tried to express to Emu just how naturally beautiful he is, or if anyone has ever even bothered.

“Sorry, I just got wrapped up in looking around.” Emu’s smile is a little smaller than usual and he shrugs, but Kiriya just shakes his head. “I guess I just really wanted to see what your place was like. It’s… A lot like you, really. Like it reflects who you are really well.”

Kiriya crosses the floor to take both of Emu’s hands in his, brushing a kiss over his slender fingers. “Don’t apologize, baby, and thank you. Now c’mon, I promised you a night you wouldn’t forget.”

He leans in to capture Emu’s lips before Emu can move, the plush softness so familiar against his own now, as is the way they part automatically, a silent plea for more. Kiriya has never met someone who kisses like Emu does, soft and a little desperate, always asking for just a little bit more, but Kiriya is happy to give it. He cradles the back of Emu’s head in one hand, tongue sweeping through his mouth, coaxing Emu’s to curl with his until Emu’s fingers tangle in his hair, his long and lean body pressing along the front of Kiriya’s.

With Emu soft and relaxed in his arms, it’s easy for Kiriya to crouch down just enough to get his hands around the back of Emu’s thighs, lifting him up until Emu gets the hint and wraps long legs around Kiriya’s waist, holding tight to his shoulders. This is more like it, more something that Kiriya knows he can handle, something he’s much more familiar with.

But the fact of the matter is that this is still Emu, and that makes this entire experience feel shiny and new for Kiriya, makes him lean in to kiss Emu just one more time.

His bedroom was prepped prior to tonight but has been more or less in that state since he started dating Emu. The soft silk sheets, the plush comforter, it’s not something he typically sleeps with but he wanted to be sure he was ready when Emu was. Emu makes a soft appreciative sound when Kiriya sets him down on the bed, fingers stroking over the dark red satin beneath him, and Kiriya flips on the bedside light. Emu’s skin will look beautiful flushed against that fabric.

“I want to undress you and touch every inch of your pretty body,” Kiriya tells him, and it could be something he says to anyone, but it feels more genuine as he rests his hands on Emu’s shoulders. “And then I’m going to eat you until you’re begging me to fuck you. Sound good, Emu?”

He watches the way Emu’s color rises high in his cheeks, his eyes shining even as he presses his thighs together, the obvious sign of his excitement making itself known at the front of his pants. He should feel some surge of triumph, knowing that he can still seduce someone he had to work so hard to bring to this point, but all Kiriya feels is this tight sensation in his chest, something he doesn’t understand and doesn’t think he can quite explain. But it makes him feel better than usual to see that look in Emu’s dark eyes.

It makes him lean forward, fingers moving to Emu’s throat, stroking over the soft skin on his way up to Emu’s face, hand cradling his jawline. He can’t resist stroking his thumb over the plush pout of Emu’s lower lip, wants to take it between his teeth and nibble until it’s swollen and red. He’s struck when Emu’s head darts forward just a bit, a tiny flash of white the only warning Kiriya gets before Emu nips his thumb, catching the pad between his teeth with a triumphant little smile.

He has never, in his life, wanted to fuck someone as badly as he wants to fuck Emu right now, and he doesn’t even know how to explain why that was so erotic. “I feel bad for holding out on you so long now that you’re making it clear just how much you want this.”

“You’re the one who made me wait so long! But…” Emu trails off, then peeks up at Kiriya through his lashes. “But it’s been nice. No one’s ever treated me as well as you do, Kiriya.”

That should mean nothing to him, at least not anything important, but Kiriya feels a little swell of pride and relief in his chest at these words. He sucks the pad of his thumb, tongue soothing where Emu’s teeth have left a faint imprint, before flashing Emu a broad smile.

“I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” His fingers work lightning fast, unbuttoning Emu’s shirt so quickly that Emu looks almost dazed when the shirt is pushed from his shoulders. “Stand up.”

Emu blinks, then hurries to his feet, his arms rising to his chest. “That was so fast.”

“Don’t. Don’t hide this from me. Don’t hide anything from me.” Kiriya takes his wrists, draws his arms away from his chest. Emu is slender all the way through, long limbs and lean torso and it’s eating Kiriya alive. “You’re beautiful, Emu. Let me look at you all I want.”

“Okay. Just for you,” Emu murmurs, and Kiriya feels a pang reverberate through his entire chest.

He would stand back and admire more but Emu’s pants have gotten uncomfortably tight across the front and no gentleman would let him suffer like this. So Kiriya kneels down, making a show out of hooking his fingers in the waistband of Emu’s pants and underwear at the same time, drawing them down in one smooth sweep, watching Emu’s cock bounce up against his belly.

“You are the prettiest boy,” Kiriya murmurs, helping Emu step out of his pants, snagging his socks in the process to leave him dazzlingly naked. “Even your fucking feet are cute.”

Emu blushes and curls his toes into the carpet, ducking his head, but Kiriya can see the clear pleasure written in those velvet brown eyes and knows that Emu is appreciating and accepting his praise instead of trying to deny it. He can’t stop himself from copping a feel as he stands back up, fingers sliding up the back of Emu’s thigh, just shy of his cute perky little ass.

He’s aware he’s still fully dressed as he takes Emu’s face in his hands, pulling him down for another slow, sweet kiss. He hears Emu’s soft little gasp as his naked body encounters Kiriya’s clothed one, the friction of the fabric against his skin, and more importantly Kiriya can feel Emu hard against his belly, the heat of his cock and the excitement dancing beneath his skin.

“Get back on the bed now, beautiful,” he says, and Emu sits down, scooting his body until his back is against the pillows, never taking his eyes off of Kiriya’s face for an instant. In contrast, Kiriya’s eyes sweep over him, over his soft chubby thighs, the delicate curve of his calves. “So good…”

With Emu’s eyes resting on him almost hungry, Kiriya decides it’s only proper to repay Emu for giving him this exceptional view in the comfort of his own home. Removing his own clothing would be quick and easy but he makes a show of it, working each button out of its hole, spreading his shirt open wider and wider across his chest until he can shrug it off. He sees Emu’s fingers twitch, no doubt with the desire to touch, because those hands have explored Kiriya’s chest as much as possible through his shirts when they kiss. He takes even longer on his pants, working his belt through the loops before letting the pants fall. Beneath, there’s nothing.

It’s when Emu’s eyes fix on his cock, widening impossibly, his sweet mouth falling open in a silent gasp, that Kiriya pauses in concern. Most men would take pride in having a cock as large as his, but he knows all too well that for plenty of people, handling what he has to offer is too much.

The last thing he wants to do is hurt Emu. He’s never had a particular desire to hurt anyone and any partner willing to take on the challenge of taking his cock has gotten as much care and preparation as Kiriya can possibly think of because he never wants anyone to suffer, especially not in sex which should be a shared experience of apex pleasure. But the thought of hurting Emu sours his stomach even more than the thought of hurting any random person, as if some part of him has assigned special attention and care to Emu that no one else is privileged to.

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Kiriya says, propping a hand on his hip.

“I’d kinda noticed you were big, you know, like when we’re on the bike together or when you wear your tighter jeans, but…” Emu trails off and licks his lips, little pink tongue flicking into view and making Kiriya’s stomach tighten. “I, um… I really like it when guys are. Really big.”

It takes Kiriya a good few seconds to process this little confession but when he does, it rocks him more than a little. Emu isn’t a pillar of innocence despite the fact he’d given Kiriya that impression when they first met, but this, he wasn’t expecting. Emu having a size kink only really makes him all the sexier in Kiriya’s eyes, and he goes from thinking he might be too much to wondering if he can be enough to rock Emu’s world tonight. He hopes he can, one way or another.

At any rate, he’s had his feel of keeping the two of them apart and climbs onto the bed, crawling up to where Emu sits, admiring the way Emu just loosens his legs and spreads them wide, giving Kiriya more than enough room to kneel between them. Like this, with Emu sitting and Kiriya on his knees, he finally has the height advantage and he uses it, tipping Emu’s head back and ravishing his mouth, sucking Emu’s tongue into his mouth, nipping at his plump lips, leaving no part of him untouched. Emu whimpers, fingers digging into his upper arms even as he kisses back.

“I really wouldn’t have expected you to have a size kink, y’know, but that makes this more exciting for me. A lot of people are scared when they really see a dick as big as mine in real life.” Kiriya caresses the side of Emu’s face, watching Emu close his eyes and lean into it, so soft and sweet and pretty. “But I’m going to take good care of you, Emu. If you can trust me to.”

“I trust you.” Emu blinks up at him, and he’s so close Kiriya can count his eyelashes. “You have to let me trust you, too, Kiriya. Trust me that I do trust you.”

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy.” He scoots back enough to hook his hands in the backs of Emu’s knees, pull him down until he’s sprawled across the sheets. “I knew this view was going to be killer. I’m gonna put my mouth on every inch of you now, okay?”

Emu giggles, and the sound arrows straight through Kiriya’s heart. “That’s what I want,” he confirms, nodding confidently. “And I wanna touch you, too. As much as you’ll let me.”

As if to demonstrate his point, he stretches a hand up to smooth it down Kiriya’s chest, fingers drifting over a nipple and making Kiriya hiss softly at the touch. There’s open wonder in Emu’s eyes as he explores Kiriya’s muscles, feeling them shift and twitch beneath his fingers, and Kiriya has never seen anything so cute in his entire life. He doesn’t know if he can last like this with Emu threatening to overwhelm him with his adorable personality.

When he can’t stand any more of Emu’s tender explorations, he leans down to press his lips against Emu’s throat, feeling the skin reverberate with a soft little sigh of pleasure. His skin is so unbearably soft and warm and sweet, and Kiriya kisses the skin, licks and sucks it a soft pink.

He knows better than to leave marks where people can see, especially when Emu works with children all day, so he stops short of leaving hickeys. Instead, he settles for licking up the length of Emu’s throat, over his Adam’s apple, watching the tempting way Emu arches his neck, offering himself, before planting a kiss on his chin and grinning when he giggles.

He can feel Emu’s pulse beneath his lips and presses reverent kisses to the spot before finally trailing lower, aware of Emu’s hands resting on his shoulders, not pushing or pulling, just resting, just touching. His mouth leaves a damp trail from Emu’s throat down the center of his chest before Kiriya changes tactics, catching a nipple between his lips, tongue curling around the little bud until it hardens under his touch. Above him, Emu squirms and whimpers, cock hard against Kiriya’s belly.

“You make the prettiest sounds. I could do this to you for hours just to listen to you react.” Kiriya illustrates his point by sucking hard and Emu whines, his back arching just a bit.

“It feels so good.” Emu pants, his eyes falling closed. “It’s never felt so good before.”

Kiriya feels a blaze of pleasure at the thought he’s making Emu feel better than any of his former partners, thumbing over Emu’s untouched nipple, giving both of them equal attention. “Baby, if this is already starting to blow your mind, you’re gonna come apart at the seams for me.”

“Only if you’ll sew me back together again.” Emu writhes when Kiriya leans back, blowing a cool breath over the nipple he’s left swollen and wet, the smallest rush of sensation.

The words raise that protective instinct in Kiriya that he can’t help whenever he’s around this beautiful boy. “I’ll always sew you back together,” he says, more seriously than he intends.

Emu doesn’t seem to notice, at least, and Kiriya is relieved. He gives Emu’s nipples a final lick before returning to his exploration, following the line of his ribcage to his waist and his hips. There’s an almost unnoticeable flare there, Emu’s hips just a little broader than the rest of him, and Kiriya squeezes with his hands, pressing a kiss to Emu’s soft belly. His skin is warm and soft here and for just a moment, Kiriya rests his cheek there, feeling Emu’s fingers thread through his hair. How many times has he held Emu, his fingers laced together over Emu’s belly, without ever knowing how truly soft he was? Kiriya is an idiot for waiting this long.

This close, he can smell the pre-come beading on the head of Emu’s cock, but for just a moment he ignores it to interest himself in Emu’s thighs, a little plumper than he expected, soft and giving beneath his fingers, and he kisses them, too, unable to help himself. His hands drift even lower, caressing his calves, fingers tracing the bones in his delicate ankles, brushing over the arches of his feet until Emu squirms and giggles. The sound shouldn’t lighten everything in Kiriya’s chest, but it does, and he wants nothing more than to do all that is necessary to make this beautiful boy laugh and smile as much as possible. It’s an odd feeling for him.

“Kiriya…” Emu squirms, and Kiriya looks up at him, looks at where his cock twitches against his belly, flushed and hard and begging to be touched. “I’m so hard. Please…”

“I’ll make you come for me before I play with your cute little ass, all right?” Kiriya tries for a devilish smile but can’t quite manage one, moving to rest between Emu’s spread thighs, hand smoothing up his side to calm him. “You have such a pretty cock, y’know? It’s hardly fair.”

Kiriya has had his fair share of experience sucking cock, more than enough to know just what to do to get Emu excited before taking him into his mouth. One hand moves to cup his balls, fingers gentle and careful as he licks up the underside of Emu’s cock, feeling the vein there pulse under his tongue. In answer, Emu gasps and bucks his hips, and Kiriya can see a wet smear on his belly, his arousal already messy when Kiriya has just now touched him. He licks that dampness away, then laps at the head of Emu’s cock, tasting the pre-come there, making Emu moan.

“You’re teasing me,” Emu whines at him as Kiriya sucks a wet spot onto the side of his cock.

Keeping his eye contact with Emu the entire time, Kiriya curls his tongue around him, smirking.

It shouldn’t be so cute when Emu throws his head back on the pillows. “Kiriya, please…”

To ignore such a sweet plea would be inhuman, so Kiriya closes his eyes and wraps his lips around the head of Emu’s cock, tongue caressing it as he starts to take him down.

To Kiriya, size hardly matters. He rarely takes cock himself and as far as he’s concerned, his partners can be any size or shape as long as he can use his mouth and hands on them effectively. Emu isn’t too big for him to take down his throat without ease, his lips fixed firmly around Emu’s shaft, his tongue stroking and teasing and curling around the hard flesh in his mouth. His mouth fills with the taste of Emu’s arousal and he revels in it, revels in the fact he can do this to Emu as he slowly pulls his head back just to take him down to the base once again.

He takes a minute or so to find an acceptable rhythm that lets him work with Emu’s size, his head bobbing as he hollows his cheeks out, sucking Emu down until Emu’s little gasps turn to moans, his hips bucking up bit by bit. If he was any longer, he might choke Kiriya, but he’s fine just the way he is and Kiriya is enjoying him losing control far too much to stop him. He just keeps up what he’s doing, fondling his balls, cupping Emu’s hip to coax him to do as he pleases. The taste on Kiriya’s tongue grows stronger and thicker, his senses absolutely consumed by Emu’s pleasure and the desire to give him as much of it as he can no matter what it takes.

Of course, he inevitably needs to breathe, but he wraps his hand around Emu’s cock, his own saliva making it so easy to jerk him while he catches his breath. He licks him as he does, tongue teasing the head of his cock, his balls, until Emu is panting and squirming, his fingers digging into the sheets. He looks riveting like this, and Kiriya wants to watch him, but he also wants to know what Emu tastes like when he comes, and so he closes his eyes and takes him back into his mouth.

Kiriya gets a great deal of his pleasure from being able to please his partners, and Emu is so loud and expressive, his body betraying just how much he’s enjoying himself, that Kiriya can feel his own cock begging for attention now, his muscles coiling tighter with the way Emu pleads. He’s never felt this close to losing control just from scuking cock, and it’s certainly an enlightening experience, definitely one to explore. But for now he takes Emu all the way into his mouth, his nose pressed against the dark curls of Emu’s pubic hair, and swallows.

The pressure is enough to bring Emu to his orgasm and he shatters with a loud cry, his hands darting to Kiriya’s head to hold him still while he spills down his throat. He tastes addicting, like Kiriya could never get enough of him if he tried, and the way he curls his body, as if trying to wrap himself around Kiriya, is so cute Kiriya’s heart almost breaks from the pressure of it.

But finally, Emu slumps back against the bed, his limbs loose and his eyes closed.

Kiriya admires his handiwork, letting Emu’s softening cock slip from his mouth, licking a drop of come from the corner of his mouth and leaning back to admire how relaxed and beautiful post-orgasm Emu looks beneath him. Then he leans over to his bedside table for lube.

There are more pillows on the bed than he would ever dream of sleeping on and he snatches one of them now, plumping it before slipping it beneath Emu’s hips, watching the delicate way his body arches in the position. He watches Kiriya through half-closed eyes, his thighs opening when Kiriya lays between them once again, inviting him in again. He kisses the inside of Emu’s thigh, creating a path up to his ass, a hand slipping beneath him to get him properly angled.

“You ever had your ass eaten before?” Kiriya asks, tone light and conversational as he spreads Emu’s cheeks wide, revealing the soft pink pucker hidden there. He’s already thinking about opening it with his tongue, with his fingers, wider still with his cock.

“Not really, no.” The words make Kiriya’s head jerk up, his eyes widening in shock, his mouth working but no sound coming out. “Guys have played with my ass before, but mostly it’s just fingers so they can fuck me. I’ve never had someone even offer until you tonight.”

Kiriya has to resist the urge to go off about the inadequacy of Emu’s former lovers and instead concentrates on the here and now, making sure the lube is within easy reach for when he needs it. For now, though, he just needs his mouth. He licks the smooth little spot beneath Emu’s balls, tongue pressing against his perineum until Emu gasps above him, spreading his thighs even wider, an open invitation that Kiriya gladly accepts. He keeps his tongue here for just a moment, acquainting himself with this spot, before licking downward toward Emu’s waiting hole.

“This feels so good.” Emu isn’t squirming this time, instead seeming to hold himself perfectly still, not wanting to move, just trying to take it all in. Kiriya knows the feeling, smiles a little at this. “I didn’t know it would feel like this. I wouldn’t have thought it would. Kiriya, please…”

“I can’t ever tell you no.” Kiriya takes a breath, hands sliding beneath Emu’s ass, lifting him up like an offering, feeling Emu’s fingers slip into his hair once again. “Hold onto me, baby, and I won’t let you go. I’m going to worship your ass just like it deserves.”

He doesn’t hesitate now, his tongue laving over Emu’s entrance, feeling the little ring of muscles there contract against the foreign contact. It’s all familiar to Kiriya and he works with it, teasing Emu, licking over his hole, tracing it with the tip of his tongue, until his face is starting to get wet. Then he presses his tongue inside, slow and easy, giving Emu’s body time to accept the invasion; Emu’s fingers tighten in his hair, his thighs pressing against Kiriya’s face, as if to hold him there.

Emu is smooth as silk inside, wonderfully hot and tight around Kiriya’s tongue, and Kiriya greedily thrusts his tongue in deeper, wanting to taste, wanting to give Emu as much as he can. He licks inside of him so hard his tongue slips past Emu’s rim, and then he presses it in again, aware of the high-pitched little keens above him, aware that this is overwhelming Emu in the best way when he’s still sensitive from his orgasm, his body given almost no time to recover.

When he’s certain he can’t do more with what he has, he fumbles for the lube, slicking two of his fingers, easy one inside. He’s already opened Emu a little with his tongue, so he takes it smooth and easy, and Kiriya pulls him open wider, pushes his tongue in deeper. A second finger is too easy to get inside, Emu’s body eagerly taking more, sucking Kiriya’s fingers in happily.

He can do more with both his fingers and his tongue, teasing at the walls of Emu’s body as his fingers find a steady rhythm inside of him, curving to just cup over the sensitive nerves of his prostate, a featherlight touch that earns Kiriya little moans and Emu bucking his hips again, trying for more of that. Kiriya knows better, knows that too much direct stimulation can risk hurting as much as it does pleasuring, but he still keeps his fingers there, teasing over the most sensitive place inside of him until Emu’s fingers tighten in his hair so much it almost hurts. But that little pain is a thrill for Kiriya, and he works in a third finger, watching Emu stretch pretty and pink around them.

When his jaw aches too much to keep his tongue inside of Emu, he watches his own fingers work in and out of Emu’s ass, the soft wet sucking noises sending a little thrill through him. On an intellectual level, he understands that Emu is going to be easier and more accepting of length and width inside of him because he enjoys it, because he specifically said he did, but there’s still something mesmerizing about the way he takes Kiriya’s fingers so easily, the way his hips buck up when Kiriya presses his thumb against his perineum, a dual of sensation that makes Emu writhe and buck off of the pillow. He’s so beautiful it makes Kiriya’s heart hurt.

He could stay like this for hours, but he doesn’t. Instead, he straightens up, balancing on his knees, his fingers still folded into Emu’s body. He’s not moving them; rather, Emu is riding Kiriya’s fingers, his eyes closed, head thrown back, lips swollen and parted so his little breathy moans and soft cries can echo through the room. Kiriya has to touch his hip, give it a little squeeze for Emu to open his eyes, glazed over with pleasure, but they sharpen and brighten when he finds Kiriya looking down at him. His cock is hard against his belly again.

“You’re more than ready for me, sweetheart.” Kiriya pulls his fingers free slowly, grinning when Emu whimpers up at him, audibly pouting. “How do you wanna do this, Emu? I’m more than happy to take you in any way you want to be taken, and I really want you to enjoy this experience. I’m willing to accommodate anything you want if it’s within my power.”

“I wanna ride you.” Any innocence or hesitance Emu brought into this bedroom is gone now. He sounds so firm in what he wants. “I like being able to control how much I take in, the pace, the rhythm. I won’t be able to ride the whole time, I get tired, but I want to start that way.”

The thought of Emu’s lithe little body bouncing up and down in his lap almost makes Kiriya come then and there, but he doesn’t waste time trying to indulge himself in the fantasy when the reality is about to be before his eyes and Emu has already exceeded so much of his expectations that he can’t imagine anything close to what the truth might be. He helps Emu up off of the sheets, flings the damp pillow aside and lays himself out on the bed, watching Emu straddle his hips. He finds the bottle of lube and wraps a slick hand around Kiriya’s cock, stroking him firm and slow, just enough to make Kiriya’s breath hitch and his hips buck up into Emu’s fist. He can’t focus on it for long, though, because Emu shifts, his body rising up and shifting forward, holding Kiriya firmly in place as he sinks down, and Kiriya can feel Emu’s slick hole press down against his cock, the moment of hesitation before Emu shifts and Kiriya is welcomed into that tight, blissful heat.

He watches Emu’s face carefully, fighting the urge to just throw his head back and enjoy it because he wants to be able to help the minute he senses discomfort. But to his amazement, Emu’s face is completely relaxed, his eyes lightly closed, his mouth parted around a silent sound, and then the corners of his lips quirk upward in a smile. He slides down slow and easy and steady, letting Kiriya go when he’s got enough of him inside of him, and then their hips are resting together.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Kiriya praises him, staring in disbelief at where Emu’s body fits neatly against his own (neatly, perfectly, flawlessly). “You took all of that without any pain at all, I watched your face. How does it feel, baby boy? How do I feel inside of you?”

“So… Much. You’re so big and thick and… I’ve never felt so full before.” Emu squirms atop his hips and Kiriya almost blacks out from  _ just _ how good that feels. “I can feel every inch of you inside of me, stretching me so much. It’s so good, Kiriya, it’s never been so good before.” He whimpers a little as he shifts again, impatient and eager, desperate to move.

Kiriya watches Emu’s hands flutter and holds his own out, smiling when Emu takes his hands, their fingers twining together. He’s never done anything like this before, something this soft and intimate, but it’s well worth it for the way Emu’s eyes light up down at him.

“You’re amazing to me, y’know.” Kiriya gives his hands a gentle squeeze, his hips shifting under Emu’s, making Emu gasp and squirm. “Don’t hold back, baby. Take everything you want.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Emu squeezes his hands back. “Don’t let me go, Kiriya.”

Emu rides him with the skill of someone who has done this many times before, his body rising and falling with ease, his ass squeezing around Kiriya’s cock in a maddening rhythm. Kiriya can barely see straight, he’s so taken in by how tight Emu is around him, but how welcoming, opening around Kiriya without any struggle, without any little strained noises. His size was the one thing that’s put people off and Emu takes it all in without hesitation, head falling back, thighs flexing, hips rising and falling, steady and lovely and perfect in a way Kiriya didn’t know was possible.

Kiriya can’t even say he could get used to this because this is too wonderful to process, too wonderful to wrap his mind around. Emu is beautiful, sweat-slicked and flushed and riding him for all he’s worth, holding tight to Kiriya’s hands, squeezing rhythmically around his cock, the wet sucking sounds louder and more pronounced with just how greedy Emu’s body has become.

“So good, Kiriya!” Emu bounces a little harder on him, the desperation in his voice sending a bolt of desire straight to Kiriya’s gut. “I can’t… Much longer, I’m… Please just fuck me, any way you want, as long as I can have you inside of me, as long as you’re touching me.”

“Okay, baby, shh, I got you, c’mere.” Kiriya sits up and pulls Emu into his arms, holding him still for just a moment, making sure he takes a breath. Kiriya kisses him, strokes that supple wet mouth with his tongue before pulling Emu flush against him, using his strength to turn them over, spilling Emu down into the sheets below, all messy hair and half-closed eyes and red skin.

He keeps one of Emu’s long legs wrapped around his waist, taking the other up over his shoulder, opening Emu’s body to him as much as he can. When he pulls all of the way out, Emu whines pitifully, clawing at his arm, but Kiriya just kisses him quiet, presses the head back in just to feel Emu’s rim give around him. He does it a few times until Emu catches on, rocking his body down to take Kiriya in, gasping when Kiriya slips out. And then he sinks in balls deep, bracing his hands on either side of Emu’s head, staying right above him while he fucks in and out of his warm, willing body. And Emu gives as good as he gets, bucking down, taking Kiriya in as deep as he can, his pretty pink hole swallowing Kiriya down as easily as he’d taken his fingers, maybe even more so.

Having Emu beneath him like this is something else, and it makes Kiriya shift from his hands to his forearms so he can kiss Emu’s moaning and sobbing mouth, lick the sweat from the hollow of his throat, flick his tongue over one still-swollen nipple. All he wants to do is anything and everything to make Emu feel good, pressing their bellies together so Emu can grind up against him.

He’s tight, so tight, impossibly tight but not tight enough to make this hard, to make Kiriya worried he might be hurting him. He squeezes and loosens in his own rhythm, taking everything he wants just like Kiriya told him to, and finally Kiriya shifts so he can brush his cock along Emu’s prostate with every upward thrust. The reaction is immediate, Emu clawing down his back with blunt nails, his leg tightening around Kiriya’s waist, his voice rising in louder and louder cries until Kiriya’s ears ring with them, until there’s nothing and no one else except for Emu Hojo.

“You gonna come for me, beautiful boy?” Kiriya cradles the side of his face, kissing at the corner of Emu’s lips until Emu kisses him back, wet and sloppy, all tongue. “I wanna feel you come between us, hot and sticky. You taste so fucking good but I wanna feel it this time, and I’m gonna come in you so deep. Can you take it all, Emu?”

‘Yes, yes. Please, yes.” Emu mouths at his throat and bites down, and Kiriya gasps, thrusting up into him harder than intended, but Emu only moans loudly against his skin. “Please come in me, Kiriya, I wanna feel it. Please please pl—”

“Yes, baby.” Kiriya kisses him to quiet him, to relax him, wrapping an arm around Emu’s waist, holding their bodies as close as he can as his stomach tightens. “Come for me.”

“Oh, oh, oh!” Emu’s entire body quakes, his eyes wide open, his lips quivering, and then he throws his head back and screams for everything he’s worth. “ _ Kiriya! _ ”

The sound of Emu screaming his name does more for his orgasm than anything else and Kiriya feels the hot spurt against his stomach just as his body empties out into Emu’s, his muscles locking up, every single inch of him shaking with the force of his orgasm.

He doesn’t want to fall down on top of Emu, he doesn’t, but Emu pulls Kiriya down against him and he goes willingly, feeling Emu wrap around him like a vine, clinging to him, and he thinks Emu might need this. So he eases his arms beneath Emu’s back and presses gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder, his body trembling with aftershocks. Kiriya knows good sex, he knows  _ great _ sex, and he’s certain this is the best orgasm he’s ever had in his entire life.

The fact that that orgasm belongs to the sweet-faced sunshine medical student he ran into at work is not lost on him. If anything, that only makes this experience even more confusing but even softer and sweeter. Kiriya finally props himself up so he can kiss Emu properly, all lips and tongue, soothing a hand up and down his side where he can still feel the muscles jumping.

“It’s never been so good for me, before.” Emu lowers his lashes demurely and Kiriya aches all the way through at the words. “I… That was the best ever, Kiriya. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me. I was more than happy to worship every inch of you.” Kiriya smiles, then pecks Emu on the end of his adorable nose. “And that was the best I’ve ever had, too.”

“Really?” Emu’s eyes widen up at him in wonder, and Kiriya takes the opportunity to carefully ease out of Emu’s body, rubbing circles into his hips, but Emu doesn’t seem to be that sore. “I hardly did anything for you. I don’t see how that could have been so good for you.”

“You’re good for me, I think.” Kiriya picks the words out carefully; his legs are shaking too much to stand and get cleaned up right now, so he lays down next to Emu, who immediately rolls onto his side, reaching for him with such a sweet and hopeful expression on his face. Kiriya opens his arms to Emu, letting him curl in against his chest. He knows this is foreign territory for him. Always has been, but… It might not always be, not this time. “Just being with you was enough for me. Take a minute to rest, then we’ll go shower and I’ll clean you up for bed.”

Emu smiles soft and sappy up at him before tucking his face into Kiriya’s chest, and Kiriya rests his cheek against Emu’s hair. He’s not sure what he’s gotten himself into, but… It’ll be okay. He can feel it.


End file.
